chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lurz Fey
Welcome Lurz Fey Chapter 151 You can check Manga Fox for Chihayafuru. Look for their discussion forums that say Latest Chapter Discussions. Skip to the las page, then go page a page at a time till you see the baidu link to a raw chap 151. I have my own questions for you, but I'll ask when you're more comfortable with answering them. And yeah, I noticed it too. I'm hoping Manga Fox would have it sorted out soon. That's the only link I know. okay, my question: I want to open the discussion page but I don't know how. D you know how to do it?Coldwave001 (talk) 04:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) REdrawer? Manga cleaner? can't say I do. Sorry. What do you need them for? Coldwave001 (talk) 15:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) If you're talking about translations, there's the folks at Raffmanga, but they only translate, not redraw. As in, they only highlight the Japanese text and post the english translation on one side of the page. No redrawing, cleaning or anything. Are you thinking of making your own scanlations? Coldwave001 (talk) 01:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll check everything. Thanks! Coldwave001 (talk) I haven't tried it yet. What do you have in mind? Coldwave001 (talk) 16:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! About the competitions that Taichi had gone to...will you be doing that to the rest of the Mizusawa Karuta Club? And the other karuta players? Coldwave001 (talk) 07:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, I saw how much you did to the Taichi page, and you did edit a lot of the Mizusawa members. I thought you would do the same to them too. They had their own victories, after all. Coldwave001 (talk) 13:02, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's fine. Any help is appreciated. Coldwave001 (talk) 09:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Ogura Hyakunin Isshu Do you know who made the English translation of the anime? If you have the links to the translators that would help. I'm asking this because I don't think Plover-Y has even seen the english version, or even has access to it. Coldwave001 (talk) 07:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Lurz Fey-san, thank you for telling me how to edit the page (^-^) Do you and Coldwave-san think http://chihayafuru.wikia.com/wiki/Ogura_Hyakunin_Isshu?diff=12810&oldid=12807 is better? And... as Coldwave-san says, I can't access English website to watch English version in Japan (>_<) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-08-30 12:14 (UTC) Thanks for the update! I'm adding a new page, though I prefer seeing the raws first before I do anything. Coldwave001 (talk) 06:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The Night is Nearly Past Although I haven't read English comics published in foreign countries (≠ comics of Bilingual version ) and not able to watch English animation on Crunchyroll, but the translation is from "Chihayafuru" Manga Bilingual Edition vol. 1http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/product/NEOBK-1062000 Umm, I'm not good at English and I can only write "Engrish", but if translating literally... *(2) おく霜 (frost) の白きを見れば = when I gaze sparkling white frost 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　↑ *(1) かささぎ (magpies) の渡せる橋に = on the bridge the magpies spread, *(3) 夜ぞふけにける = (I feel) the night was far advanced. : "the bridge the magpies spread" means both "Tanabata's magpie bridge" and "the stairs at the imperial Court". : "frost" is a metaphor of glittering stars above. I hope I answered your question correctly (>_<) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-08-30 14:01 (UTC) Personally, I like your translation very much! I wish I could translate from Japanese to English as you did!! Wow, have you translated Chihayafuru, too?? Thanks for teaching some websites, but I can't read these websites because of 404 Not Found error based on site restriction. (If I use proxy, maybe I will be able to read these sites...) Thanks anyway!! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-08-30 14:22 (UTC) Chapter 152 What happened to your Chapter 152 edit? It seemed fine. Coldwave001 (talk) 01:55, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. It's ok now. Coldwave001 (talk) 05:57, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Just do what you can. I'll make corrections when needed, and make any contributions. Coldwave001 (talk) 10:45, September 2, 2015 (UTC)